Timeline
Much has happened in the world of Ahrin. Civilizations have come and gone, entire peoples wiped from the face of the world. Here, we attempt to place these events in a chronological order. Bear in mind, this is a work in progress, and many of the events need fleshing out. For more information, follow the links associated with the different events below. The Resonance Age- Time does not yet exist in the traditional sense. Each of these events happen simutaniously for all intents and purposes, though there is clearly a cause and effect. *Drift and Wyrd collide. **First Resonation- Vis is created **Second Resonation- The Bound Gods are created. **Third Resonation- The Unbound Gods are created. **Fourth Resonation- Outsiders are created. **Fifth Resonation- Various materials are created. *The War of Narru's Flesh **Ahkturus and Leot emerge victorious and create the Sun Pact. **Ahkturus creates the Ahkons and is put into a torpor. **Narru gives birth to Shionarra, Damarra, and Anarra. The Mythic Age- Year 0 to Year ??? *Y0- The Six Generals elect Vahsenvor as their leader and divide the Ahkons. **Venimorin, Thergon, Nam Thein, Olkomorin, Onukana, and Droluju societies are formed. *Y0- Chek-Thak demands massive ziggurat temples from the Nam Thein. *~Y 150- Venmorin begin taking slaves and use this new-found power to create Vahsenstel. *~Y 200- The first great hall of Kahvahkier is finished. *~Y 250- The Thergon create Torak-Kun along with two castes, the Toraki and Olthergon. *~Y 350- Vahoka Droluin takes loyalists to the open sea. This forms the Kesh'Droluju and the Lunon. *~Y 400- The Lunon form Sevmiastel. *~Y 1250- The Venmorin, Olkomorin, and Toraki begin skirmishing for territory. *~Y 1300- The Kesh'Droluju, now known as the Kesh, are dropped on the many islands of Ahrin. *~Y 1500- The War of Spear-And-Tooth begins. *~Y1600- Vahsenvor and Torak exchange mortal wounds, ending the War of Spear-And-Tooth. **Chek-Thak's attempt to escape Narru is twarted by Leot. ***Chek-Thak's body destroys Kier-Kral and forms the White Lake. ****Kier-Kral's body becomes the major walls for Kahvahkier. ***The Reinar becomes the Sun Plains. ***The Nam Thein split into the Vant, the Rood, and the Uskon. Some Nam Thein assimilated with Sevmiastel. The Warring Kingdoms Age- *~Y 1600 to 2300- Light, territorial skirmishes between the kingdoms litters the history books. *~Y 1750- Rood tame horses, becoming powerful and rich in the process. *~Y 1800- Behsev Bahseth was developed. *~Y 1850- Lakjen is established in the ruins of Reinar. *~Y 1900- Bone-Wall is formed by the Vant. *~Y 2275- Vahsenstel's leader is infected with Gos's taint. *~Y 2300- Vahsenstel and Torak-Kun make a truce. **War of the Fallen Star begins. **Vahsenstel soldiers sack Sevmiastel. ***Krux grieves over the loss of life. ***Krux chooses Taramanac to be his emissary. ***Krux creates the Sevuthon, or Greykin. *~Y 2325- Ahkturus awakens from his torpor. *Leot and Ahkturus create Adrial from Ahkturus's rib and cast him onto Narru. *~Y 2350- The Trials of the Poet King are completed. *~Y 2400- The War of the Fallen Star has ended. **Bahsev Bahseth falls, though the ruins are recovered. **Vahsenstel falls, Venmorin are hunted. **Torak-Kun falls. Torak's Pelt is captured by Adrial. ***The Toraki split into two groups, Pelt-Loyal Toraki and Tooth-Loyal Toraki. Age of the Empires- *~Y 2400- The Valk is created to unite the Ahkon peoples. **Symbolically, the Ahkstel, or Holy City, of the Valk is created over top of the ruins of Vahsenstel. **Adrial and his empire rebuilds, starting at the Kralmak. *~Y 2400- The Poet King rallies the remaining Sevuthon under the banner of Ahun Duren. **The Ruins of Sevmia begin to be restored in honor of the new-found diety, Krux. **Sevmiastel retains it's name, but the nation is now called Ahun Duren. *